


The distance between you and me

by Saltysoon



Series: Twitter Prompts (dec 2020) [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, They're In Love Your Honor, mentioned explicit stuff, mentiones of possessive behaviour, walls of iron aka cheols buff arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltysoon/pseuds/Saltysoon
Summary: The struggles of a morning person ft cuddly Seungcheol
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: Twitter Prompts (dec 2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075571
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The distance between you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, “No I'm not letting you go, it's too early to get out of bed,”

Soonyoung hated being a morning person. He hated that as soon as that sun rose, he rose with it. He hated that he couldn't unintentionally avoid so many things he would if he just slept in. One just can't get out responsibilities and commitments by saying 'oh I accidentally slept in sorry', it doesn't help that Soonyoung's not fond of lying either. 

However, Currently his reasons for not wanting to wake up differ from the norm. He opens his eyes very slowly and his heart stops at the sight in front of him. If someone had told Soonyoung of this very day 6 years ago he would have worked double as hard as he did pre-debut. Soonyoung's hands itch for a camera, wanting so badly to capture this moment while knowing that no camera will do actual justice to the beauty he sees before him. 

Choi Seungcheol. Seungcheol will be the death of him someday, he's sure of it. ‘Cheol's heavy hand’, Soonyoung once again notes appreciatively, rests on his bare waist. The man presses himself into Soonyoung's side, their faces mere inches apart, as the sun shines on Seungcheol's face. 

Soonyoung wonders, how many times exactly can he fall in love with the same man. 

Soonyoung's eyes trace Cheol's face, starting from his beautiful long lashes, to his plum lips, always in a pout, teasing and tempting him, to the base of his neck where evidence of their previous nights activities are clearly visible in the form of marks. His eyes widen slightly at the sight of the deep violet shade, he once again dreads the reactions of their stylists. Too busy worrying about the consequences of his actions, he fails to notice the hand on his waist twitch. 

Soonyoungs face is pushed into the very neck he was staring at, "it's too early to be awake Hoshi ya." A deep voice grunts above him. He feels it more than hears him, "Go back to sleep babe." 

If the ground opened up and swallowed hoshi as a whole right now, he would die a happy man. Unable to contain his flushing cheeks, he buries his head further into seungcheol, moving his hand from his sides to tracing seungcheol's back muscles lightly. They flex under the tips of his fingers, clenching and tensing up, mirroring the pit of his stomach. ‘ his boyfriend really is unfairly hot.’ he grumbles internally. 

Resisting the urge to jump him, Soonyoung smiles and softly replies," You and I both know I'm not going to fall back asleep, Cheol." 

Seungcheol doesn't like using honorifics while they're alone, he believes it feels more intimate calling each other by their given names or nicknames. Soonyoung doesn't disagree with him, although it does take a while to get used to, the feeling of ‘cheol’ rolling off his lips comes easier as a prayer while his boyfriend ravishes him rather than in daily conversation. 

Seungcheol doesn't respond to Soonyoung but silently intertwines their legs and pulls him closer, a silent protest against his words. He is unable to control his smile and seungcheol knows he's won for now. 

Unfortunately for seungcheol, Soonyoung has a very short attention span, along with his lack of patience. They’re lying in his Cheols room, despite soonyoung having a room to himself. He lives with jeonghan, seungkwan and jihoon, the concept of privacy is non-existent in that dorm. 

Its one of his favourite rooms, the sun shines in the room just enough to feel warm, but not enough to feel intrusive. Cheols gaming station takes up a major part of the room. Soonyoung doesn’t understand his obsession with it , but the shine in his eyes makes it worth listening to all his rants about it. Cheol also gets extra rough in bed if he loses, so its basically a win-win situation for soonyoung. 

It must be soonyoung's luck, both his best friend and boyfriend are big gamers. The thought of wonwoo reminds soonyoung the real reason he needs to get up like right now. 

"I gotta go babe, before the members start waking up, hmm, you gotta let me go." Soonyoung says as sweetly as he can, hoping to persuade cheol. Ah, how naive of him to think it would work.

When he doesn't get a response, he attempts to move away, clearly forgetting about the walls of iron i.e seungcheol's arms surrounding him. Seungcheol opens his eyes, observes him struggling, presses a sweet kiss on his forehead and goes back to sleep. Soonyoung is ready to take back every sweet word he said about the man, a menace is what he is. 

“No I'm not letting you go, it's too early to get out of bed,” the king of whining, whined. “

“The members-” soonyoung begins to protest, only to get interrupted by cheol. 

“Let them find out, let the whole fucking world find out that you’re mine and mine only.”

It is in these moments where the distinction between leader cheol and boyfriend cheol becomes so crystal clear. Contrary to popular opinion seungcheol was actually not a really possessive boyfriend. Soonyoung doubts they could have worked if such was the case, considering them being idols and all. However he had his moments, soonyoung remembers the last time cheol got possessive. 

_Soonyoung had just returned to the dorms around 4am, as quietly as he could, walked to his room only to find Cheol lying on his bed. “Babe?” he questioned._

_“Where have you been hoshi-ya ?” is the only response he got from the unnaturally quiet man._

_“Jihoonies studio” said soonyoung, still not realizing what was the big issue, he’s spent countless nights with jihoon like this, pondering over music, preparing for the comeback or even just sat there for hours because jihoon says it helps him concentrate._

_What Soonyoung didn’t know, that was exactly what the problem was, all the time he so casually spent with jihoon._

_“I know it’s not reasonable and I know you’re working for our comeback and I know okay, I know everything. But still sometimes it feels like you’re dating jihoon and not me and i hate it. I wanna steal you away soonyoung, a place for our own in some remote seaside area, just you me and some waves. A place where i don’t have to share your attention with 11 other people, a place where i can kiss you whenever, wherever I want. A place where we only belong to one another.”_

_“Cheol..” soonyoung gasps._

_“I love you soonie, so much it scares me. I love you to the extent where I would risk all that we’ve built over so many years with so much hardship. There’s so much I want soonie and it all begins and ends with you. I am your to hold, yours to love, your to break, yours to ruin.”_

_Soonyoung travels the short distance from the door to the bed and collapses into seungcheol. There’s tears spilling from his eyes, he clenches his hand into a fist and beats it against cheols chest, right above his heart. ‘Damn this man for making him feel things’ he thinks._

_“I’m yours as much as you are mine.” soonyoung murmurs , his voice muffled against the fabric of Cheol's night shirt. He holds soonyoung tightly, chin resting against the top of his head. Soonyoung shifts in cheol’s lap till he is comfortably seated, he faces cheol looking straight into his eyes. Soonyoung takes one of his hands and presses it to his heart, “ feel that ? my heart only beats for you cheol, when will you realize that ?”_

_Seungcheol’s eyes search for something in soonyoung's face, he doesn’t know if he found it or not because the next second soonyoung is on his back with seungcheol hovering over him. He leans in and presses their foreheads together. Soonyoung can feel cheol breathing him in, he caresses his cheek, letting cheol reassure himself in the way he wants. Soonyoung is his to have anyway._

Soonyoung distinctly remembers being unable to attend dance practices for the next two days after that incident. Keeping this in mind, he opts for his last resort and tickles the hell out of seungcheol. As they roll around in bed, trying to make each other laugh, Soonyoung thinks there is nowhere else in the world he’d rather be. Seungcheol bites his shoulder literally two minutes after and he is once again reminded that yes, he is dating a five year old. Unfortunately he’s too whipped to do anything but love him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some pure sooncheol for the soul.  
> Thank you for reading <3  
> My twitter - https://twitter.com/saltysoon


End file.
